Trust
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: "We trust you, Levi." A rare smile pulled on his lips. "And I trust you."


**AN: Hiyo! I know this isn't Yuri or anything related to Yuri, but it was something that I needed to get off me mind after I watch episode 21. I mean, it was so tragic and I literally teared up during the episode and while writing this short story. **

**It centers around Levi and Special Operations Squad. **

* * *

The door protested a bit, groaning in pain if such things could feel such emotions. The Captain pushed through the crack, before shutting the door, a deafening boom echoing through the room. There was a constant 'I don't really care about much' expression that was always implanted on his face, but today was an exception; it was contorted into one that said hidden grief and frustrations, as he glanced at the lone table that decorated the room, save for the wax stubs that were candles and the brackets that held torches. Filtered light came from the rusted window, strips dancing on the stone walls.

It was dirty, to say the least. Which led Lance Corporal Levi, commander of the Special Operations Squad, to sanitize and scrub clean every nook and cranny. Plopping down the bucket, water leapt out, little drops disappearing between the stones. More drops joined the others as Levi dunked a washing cloth into the fluid, and setting the dripping cleaning cloth against the table.

Sweeping to the right, the thin film of dust that had collected on the surface clung to the cloth, leaving the table with a bright sheen. As he stared at the now clean table, tiny dancing flames of candles swayed on top, five chairs surrounding it. Silverware clanking against plates and the clamor of conversation and laughter filled his ears. A particular fellow caught his eye, his second-in-command, Erd Gin.

"Corporal, why don't you join us for a glass?" He suggested, holding up a tin goblet filled with vine. The others nodded in agreement, while Levi's frown simply deepened.

"I would rather prefer a cup of tea instead." Levi stated monotone, sipping from a porcelain cup to further his response.

"Come on, Corporal! Let loose for once!" The lone female of the group said, filling a goblet with alcohol despite her superior's protests. Petra gently held out the cup to Levi, smiling kindly, her cheeks tinted with a shade of pink from the alcohol.

Boringly, Levi stared at the mug, before at each of his comrades, and then back at the mug. Sighing a bit heavily, he accepted a cup, which led roars of approval from the others.

"To Corporal Lance Levi, Commander Erwin, and to Humanity!" Gunther stated, lifting his cup, a bit of vine spilling off to the side. A purple puddle landed on the wooden table, and more droplets joined as the others clanked together their mugs, shouting the same line.

"Mankind shall succeed!"

"We'll show them damn Titans the power of the Scouting Legion!"

"We won't die in vain!"

"We will fight to the end!"

"You brats are too loud," Levi grumpily added, taking a tentative sip from his cup.

"You're such a spoiler, Corporal." Erd commented, laughing a bit. "Why don't you enjoy yourself today?"

Levi said nothing in response, just a grunt. He stared begrudgingly on the purple mess that decorated the table. "You better clean that up once we're done here." His tone was filled with finality. He swept his eyes over each of them, the same smile seemingly implanted on their faces.

"Yes, Corporal!" They unanimously called out, a rare smile pulling on Levi's lips.

"Then, drink up! That is an order!" They all cheered, and even Levi managed to crack a laugh.

But now all that was left was the miserable table, alone.

_Is this a metaphor? _Levi wondered to himself, as he crouched down to clean the legs of the table. Four legs helped support the top surface; it was ironic on how a simple piece of furniture reminded him of his deceased team. He laid down on his back, scrubbing at the grime. He couldn't fathom how his team could have missed it. Hell, he couldn't believe how he didn't _check _underneath the table. He grunted his dissatisfaction, as he scrubbed away.

"Corporal, this is too harsh!" Auruo whined.

"It's your punishment!" He barked, reclining back to his chair. "Think of this as prep for tomorrow's expedition."

"I don't think that cleaning a table would be too much of preparation, Corporal…" Petra timidly added, giving him a side glance. Levi released a huff of air, one that said, "Just do what you're asked." They all seemed to receive the message and continued on with their work in a steady silence.

"Erd, you have prepared the necessary supplies, correct?"

"Yes Corporal."

"Good."

Another silence.

"Just remember that you have a choice; to trust me or your own abilities. I won't tell you what is wrong, or what is right, because no one is able to foresee what the outcome is." Levi reminded them, a spiel he used the day before every journey outside of the Walls. Every time he said that, there was always the same response. Today was no different.

They stopped what they were doing and saluted him, posture straight and firm, their right hands over their hearts in a clenched fist, the other hand behind their back.

"We trust you, Corporal."

A subtle smile pulled on his lips.

_They trusted me, _Levi thought, lifting himself from the floor. The wood shined in the light, and Levi felt satisfied. He threw the cloth straight into the bucket, setting it aside for now; he would properly put it away when he got back. Exiting the room, he reached for his jacket, slipping his arms into the supple leather. He briskly walked down the corridor, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Do you think he heard me?" Levi asked, gripping onto the man's bloody hand. Trickles of red liquid ran down his hand. His hand was sticky, he could feel it, but he felt no trace of disgust or revulsion. There was something different about human blood. It was warm, but not like the scalding heat Titan blood was known for. He didn't know what it was, but he never felt the need to instantly clean it off. Perhaps it was because it was beloved comrade's blood; a fellow solider that sacrificed everything for the sake of humanity.

"Yes," Petra stated, looking at the dead man. "He looks at peace now." She raised her amber eyes at him, glittering with tears. She offered a soft smile, to which Levi gave small guttural noise of approval.

_He trusted me, _Levi had thought.

Grass crinkled a bit every time he took a step, closer to those four tombstones lined together. Their bodies had been left behind in the Forest of Giant Trees (or in Levi's case, the Forest of Big-Ass Trees), but the Corporal had requested that they construct memorials in their honor. It had taken some time, but his request had been met, and he now stood in front of them.

Erd Gin.

Petra Ral.

Auruo Bossard.

Gunther Shulz.

They were four soldiers that had died bravely in battle. They were four soldiers that had perished from the attack of the Female Titan. They were four soldiers that had trusted him completely with their lives.

_They trusted me, _He thought, saluting them gravely. He can almost imagine them one by one, standing shoulder-to-shoulder, returning the same salute; posture straight and firm, their right hands over their hearts in a clenched fist, the other hand behind their back.

"We trust you, Levi."

His lips pulled into a rare smile.

"And I trust you."

* * *

**Well, hope you had fun with this little story. If you have any ideas for any kind of story, drop a review or in our PM. I'll try to see if I can get a Yuri oneshot (probably Mikasa x Sasha or Ymir x Krista). **

**Ciao. c:**


End file.
